


Let Me Tell You

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has something to say to the one he loves dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Let me tell you how much you mean to me.  
  
How each day when I hold you close,  
  
Makes my heart beat faster and faster.  
  
Let me tell you how your alien physique, drives me insane,  
  
Your long slender frame, so hypnotizing, your slanted brows, your elegant ears, your beautiful hands, how they caress me when we make love.  
  
Let me tell you, how your scent arouses me, makes me want you every time we cross paths. Especially, on the bridge, when I lean over you, while you look in your scanner.  
  
Let me tell you how I look forward to this time together. When we are alone like this, away from duty and obligation.  
  
Let me tell you how much I love you.

 

 

 


End file.
